The Softest Heart, The Brightest Diamond (413)
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: A Four-Thirteen, contemplative drabblet special - two mini fics in one! Features mentions of Karezi, and GrayUmbra (Pale Karkat and Calliope.) Grelot but ï wanted to post something for my first Four-Thirteen. UNBETA'D.


**A/N: EEEEEIII! IT IS FOUR-THIRTEEN! My** _ **first**_ **4/13 may I add.**

 **I started Homestuck the day after it ended, and finished July 28th (technically 29th).**

 **So I decided to write a little something (I also drew two Youtubers as trolls. Don't ask.)**

 **My OTP is Redrom/all quadrant Karezi (I say all quadrants because in-comic Karkat says he "want[s] her in every qua** **drant like a desperate fool."**

 **My** _ **pale**_ **OTP is GrayUmbra, aka Karkat Calliope. (I have a lot of pale ships for Karkat, this is just my favourite out of any pale ship.)**

 **So I'm gonna do to little Drabble parts sorta in the same fic from Karkat's POV.**

 **Also sorry it has been** _ **awhile**_ **since I've really read or written anything HS related, so they may be a tad OOC. Also I don't like to swear so substitutes may be added.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Andrew Hussie owns** _ **Homestuck**_ **.**

* * *

 _The Softest Heart_

* * *

There was a creak in the metal walls and the meteoric floor outside as they hurtled - _hurtled_ \- across this desolate place.

He was prowling through the halls, avoiding Dave for the moment ( _their shaky friendship was different, but not unwelcome. The fact that Dave was willing to deal with his annoying behind was proof enough that the cool-douche had contracted the disease of 'friendship'. Karkat thinks he did too_.) and Gamzee, who he had once thought of as a possible pale-mate.

And he definitely didn't want to run into Kanaya, whose concern was unwanted, or Rose, whose psychoanalysis would be unwarranted.

Instead, he followed obnoxious laughter and sharp giggles, listening but not wanting to see (or be seen by) the Scourge Sisters.

He just wanted one last day to mourn; to accept that Terezi wasn't interested in a red quadrant with him.

 _Any_ quadrant with him.

Because although he could respect what she wanted, some part of his blood-pusher would always feel for her.

 _Always._

* * *

 _The Brightest Diamond_

* * *

It wasn't everyday he went to visit her.

They hadn't exactly announced their Moiraillegence, when they 'met' each other after the game. It was obvious that Karkat and Calliope had at least _seen_ one another, and the mere mention that they 'had met in the dream bubbles' was enough for everyone else to let it go.

( _Dave had, in fact, raised an eyebrow once or twice when he caught the two conversing, and Kanaya had given him the_ strangest _look._ )

So they had decided to take things slow; little visits here and there, until they decided what to tell the others. And it was _hard_ ; they were used to almost nightly visits.

Though, they were in solitude. In the dream bubbles they could sit side by side, shoulders touching; a shoosh-pap to calm the other down; the occasional hug. They had to hold back almost _years_ ( _sweeps, units_ ) of integrated physical contact, so as not to give anything away.

And perhaps it was the aforementioned solitude that pushed them to hide their Moiraillegence; the fact that it had been _theirs_ and theirs _alone_. They were used to no one else knowing, simple and plain.

So when the much-needed feels jam came around, he'd go over to the little house built just for Calliope ( _she, herself, had grown up in isolation, and old habits died hard._ ) He would glance over his shoulder, then rap his knuckles gently on the door.

Calliope would crack it open, then seeing it was just him, smile brightly and open the door wider to let him in.

All in all, the secrecy was quite fun.

They lay in a pile of tattered scraps leftover from some of Kanaya's projects ("I like the colors," Calliope told him.) And they would talk at length about trivial things, and eventually how they were feeling. And when Calliope's low self-esteem brought her down, he'd wipe the few stray tears and hug her. And when Karkat's own guilt would claw its way through him, and his own eyes watered with frustration, she would shoosh-pap him and gently wrap her own arms around him.

And it was odd, so very _odd_ , because he felt he didn't deserve it; that, once before, he'd been in a situation where he gave and gave, asking nothing in return and not feeling he needed it or deserved it but he _did_ ; like some skewed, folded diamond of a time that _couldn't_ have occurred.

( _. . . right?_ )

But he accepted it, so she wouldn't feel bad, and he gave, because he wanted to, and he could basically _see_ their diamond, burning so _bright_ between them.

And he knew it wouldn't shatter.

 **END.**

 **(A/N: . . . the hell is this? Ignore me now.)**


End file.
